Urinary incontinence is the involuntary leakage of urine. Urinary incontinence symptom occurs when abdominal pressure increases due to physical exercise, moving, laughing or coughing. Urinary incontinence may be caused by aging, pregnancy, childbirth, chronic cough, asthma, excessive exercise, or the like, and may get worse due to weight gain or menopause. Such urinary incontinence usually occurs when urethral sphincters for supporting the urethra and the urinary bladder are weakened.
Various technologies for treating such urinary incontinence are disclosed in a plurality of documents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,485, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1998-155897, and Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-34218, which propose to insert an elastic material into the vaginal canal, or to inject hydrogel particles (polymer) into tissues around the urethra or the ureter.
Recently, urinary incontinence has been treated by supporting the suburethra (the bottom area of the urethra), wherein the suburethra is supported by forming a passage through the suburethra from an inguinal region using a guide needle holder, and then supporting a prolene mesh (or in the reversed sequence) by the guide needle holder.
However, the recent urinary incontinence treatment procedure typically requires spinal anesthesia or sedative anesthesia, although the treatment procedure is the minimal invasive surgery procedure among the existing ones, and may cause damage to muscles, ligaments, and blood vessels in the route: the inguinal region→the obturator foramen→the suburethra. For this reason, the possibility of damaging other anatomical structures or propagating inflammation is high. Furthermore, adhesion of the mesh after surgery makes it difficult to perform surgery again, and it is impossible to remove the mesh. In addition, a device that causes damage, e.g. a guide needle holder, is needed.